Traitor
by Revan's Pet Duck
Summary: Revan has fallen to the darkside and wants to bring Carth with her. As she shows him the pain and pleasure of the dark side, will he be able to resist? Oneshot.


**Traitor**

"Stop him."

Revan glared around the circle around her, Bastila at her side. Bastila grinned evilly and turned around, trapping Carth in a stasis before he could get too far.

Zaalbar seemed reluctant to stay in the circle, but Revan had trapped him. He owed her a lifedebt. And now Revan had ordered him to kill Mission, his best friend. The corpse of the small Twi'lek at his feet was almost too much for the Wookie. Canderous was smirking, his arms crossed. He seemed to like the new style Revan and Bastila were taking. HK-47 and T3-M4, as droids, showed no emotions, but Bastila was right. They were loyal to Revan.

And Carth would be eventually as well.

The evil smile on her face didn't seem to falter one bit as Bastila levitated Carth's frozen body and set it down in front of Revan. He couldn't move or speak, but Revan could.

"You know how you said you loved me… despite my past Carth?" she said quietly and seductively, placing a hand under his chin. "You will continue to love me in my darkness. Either that or you will die. And I want you to love me… and I get what I want Carth."

If his eyes showed any emotion whatsoever, it was his current hatred towards Revan.

"Get him onboard the Ebon Hawk Bastila, we've got somewhere to be." Bastila complied with Revan's request and she levitated Carth's body again onto the ship. Canderous, HK, T3 and Revan followed.

Zaalbar stayed a few paces behind, staring over at Mission's lifeless body. _I killed her…_ he thought to himself. _I am twisted by this lifedebt. But I cannot escape it… and I cannot escape the hold she has over me. I wish I could avenge you Mission… but I cannot._

The Wookie left her body on the beach of the Rakata world and boarded the ship, ignoring the pain in leaving her behind.

"Get moving Wookie," Revan hissed at the Wookie as he walked slowly up the exit ramp.

He stared at her, standing definitely in the common room of the Ebon Hawk. She had changed since Taris. Then, she had been such a good person… but over time she had become twisted. He should've realized something like this would happen the way she went straight to battle if she had the option, sometimes without even motive.

On Kashyyyk she had sided with Freyyr and killed Chuundar… but that was before she became twisted. On Tatooine… the way she just slaughtered the sandpeople without even trying to talk to them was brutal. And the way she killed anyone who annoyed her over time.

He should've seen it coming. But it was too late now. She had made him kill his best friend and now Revan was ready to reclaim the title of the Dark Lord. And he'd have to follow her.

XxXxX

"It's time for you to die Malak," Revan growled, standing over his slaughtered body, almost dead. She had attacked aggressively and though it took time, she had defeated him. His arms were both chopped off by her lightsabers and he had a gash across his chest and neck from where she had sliced him.

"You were always the rightful Dark Lord Revan," Malak mumbled as he fell forward down onto the ground before Revan, dying as he fell.

"Yes… and now I am again," she smiled menacingly. She turned around and walked out of the factory and found Bastila using her Battle Meditation to aid the sith in their battle against the Republic. "Keep at it Bastila… make sure they're crushed. Then… we will continue where I left off before the jedi captured me."

"Yes My Lord," Bastila said quietly, still entranced in the battle, fueling the hatred of the sith and breaking the hope of the Republic until it was shattered.

Revan's evil smile did not fade as she left the meditation quarters and walked back to the Ebon Hawk, docked on the Star Forge. There she asked Canderous to continue guarding the ship with Zaalbar, HK and T3 while she took the frozen Carth with her.

The memories of her wiped memory began returning as she wandered the halls of the Star Forge with Carth, still in stasis, being levitated by Revan's powerful use of the Force. She could almost taste the blood she had drawn long ago on this ship in its torture chambers and in public view to instill fear in her followers. None could challenge her, not even one hundred of them could even pose as a threat.

She was the Dark Lord Revan of the sith, and the soon-to-be ruler of the galaxy.

"You will break here Carth… I will break you," Revan hissed as she strapped Carth into cuffs on a torture board in one of the many torture chambers on the Star Forge. "No matter what you want… you will be mine."

She broke Carth out of his stasis as soon as she sure he couldn't have escaped. She turned around and was ready to take whatever he would yell at her. Whatever curses he had been waiting to yell at her since he had been caught by Bastila back on the Rakatan homeworld.

"Traitor," he spat at her. "You turned on us! On the Republic! On me!"

"Tut tut Carth," Revan shook her head. "Betray you once, shame on me, betray you twice shame on you. You've been betrayed before Carth. You should've seen this coming. But no… you were blinded by love for me." She lifted her hands and sparks flew from her fingers as she used force lightning on him.

He didn't scream. Carth wouldn't let her hear him scream. He would never let her hear him scream, as much as she would hurt him, as much as she had hurt him, he would not let her know.

"You were a good person Navinne," he told her quietly.

Revan growled. "Don't call me that. That was never my name. I am Revan. It was a false identity made to me by the oh so powerful jedi council. Believe me, they'll be the first to go, thinking they could stop me from being who I truly was." She shocked him again and again he wriggled in pain, clenched his teeth, but did not make a sound.

"Revan wasn't always a bad person… there was some good in you once," Carth said, staring at her intently as she walked around the torture table in circles.

She looked at him pityingly. "Come off it Carth… you know how corrupt the Republic is and yet you stand by it? With me and Bastila we could run the galaxy together, run it the way we want and the way that it should be."

"I will not become as corrupt as you are," Carth growled. Revan sighed and lazily force choked him.

"You will be by my side whether you want to or not Carth," she said simply. "You'll find my offer hard to resist…" she stopped choking him and leaned in towards him, her face just next to his, her silky black hair tickling his face. "You'll find me hard to resist…" she grabbed his chin and kissed him.

As much as he'd wanted to do that for months, Carth could feel the hatred, the anger and the betrayal behind her kiss. The emotions she held for the universe and what he would be in store for if he sided with her.

She broke it off and looked at him with sadness in her eyes for a split second before her lip curled and she stood up and used force lightning on him again.

"Don't you want Telos back Carth?" she asked quietly. "I can give you Telos back… I can give you everything you want. But I can't do that if you don't support what I'm doing."

"Since when are the postergirl for support?" Carth spat. "You didn't support any of us when we needed your help. You killed my son! You let Juhani experience the anger of killing her former slaver and you told Bastila to forget her own mother. You chased off Mission's brother and let Jolee's friend die without even trying to help."

"Since when am I supposed to help anybody but myself? It's their fault if they can't make their own decisions," Revan replied, shrugging.

"Carth… I know you love me… despite my 'fall to the darkside' you still love me," she said knowingly and quietly as she stopped again by his side and kneeled down next to him. He tried to turn away from her, but she reached out her hand and forced him to face him. "Tell me you didn't love killing Saul. Tell me you don't' want revenge on those you turned against you. You want revenge against me don't you?"

"I didn't…" Carth whispered. "But now I do."

Revan smirked as she stood up, leaving her hand on his face, but gently now. "Revel in that hatred towards me! Towards everyone who turned against you! The Republic is who deserves that anger. They are corrupt and hypocritical to no end. The jedi council is just like the Republic. Arrogant and proud. Join me and we can destroy them Carth!"

"Never Revan… I will never join you…" Carth shook of her hand and turned away.

"I can see into your mind Carth!" Revan shouted as she began using force lightning on him again. It was so difficult for him not to scream. The pain was so great… the smell of burning flesh piercing his nose, and sight of Revan looking at him with indifference as she hurt him overtook all his senses.

"I can see who you are Carth!" she yelled louder, of the crackling sound of the lightning. "You are afraid! You're afraid of the power behind the dark side! Stop resisting it Carth… you have felt only a lick of what I can do to you…" She broke the lightning and leaned down into Carth's face again.

She began kissing him hungrily, her hands holding his face. He couldn't help this time, but to kiss her back intensely. Between kisses, she continued to talk. "Pain is a part of everyday life… but I can save you… so much pain… if you just join me… if you don't turn from… the love I know you feel… towards me. I know… I know you want me Carth… I know you want to be on my side…"

Revan finally broke away and stared him hard in the eyes. "There is a darkness inside you Carth," she hissed. "You tasted it when you killed Saul… now taste it everyday and every moment of your life. Embrace it! Don't turn away from it!"

"I see you Carth," she repeated. "I see what you want. You want me. And you want the power of the dark side."

For what seemed like an eternity but was only days, Revan continued twisting Carth's mind, giving him pleasure and pain in extremes and wouldn't leave him alone, wouldn't leave him to think of everything she said. Finally… after about a week of Revan's words, touch and torture, she left him.

"Think on what I have said and we'll see how much you resist when I return." She turned and left the torture chamber and Carth was left for the night to ponder her words and explanations.

_She's right… the feeling when I killed Saul, blasting him into his death… that had such an intensity, such a feeling of everything fitting together. And I cannot help but want her as she kept telling me I did. Her touch and her kiss… they're beyond what I expected in so many ways. And I can only have her if I join her. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea… the Republic is stagnant and decaying. She will, whether I join her or not, destroy the Republic. And perhaps I can help her in the future. Protect her… from anything that stands in her way… whether it be good or evil…_

Thoughts such as these ran through Carth's head all night, waiting for Revan to return. It took so long, though only hours, until Revan returned, grinning madly.

"Miss me Carth?" she said as she gave him a welcoming dose of force lightning. Carth had resisted screamed from the pain every time she inflicted it on him and he never broke from that path. But this time… the pain seemed to make him grow stronger. He welcomed the constant ache that came with the lightning every time she struck him with it.

Revan's grin seemed to grow. "I see you've reconsidered. You see… pain is a way to grow. You need pain as well as pleasure to live."

"I will join you," Carth finally declared. He had resisted saying that for a week, but finally he seemed to be able to say it. And with certainty. He couldn't help but ignore the nagging inside his mind that told him joining her was wrong. The louder voice in his mind continued to tell him how right she was. And how much he wanted her and how much he wanted to share her power.

"Excellent." Using the force, she broke the cuffs linking him to the torture table and Carth stood up straight, despite the fact that he'd been strapped to a table for a week.

The former Republic pilot walked over to the Dark Lord of the Sith and grabbed her thirstily, pulling her in his arms and kissed her with emotion he hadn't experienced before this moment. He could feel the dark side pouring through her and he welcomed it with open arms this time.

"Very excellent," Carth said huskily, leaning his forehead against Revan's as the smirk on her face grew and she kissed him again.

XxXxX

-hides- I hope I wrote Carth right. I rather liked this fic. I posted it on the kotorfanmedia forums and got some positive feedback, so of course, my ego-inflated, I ran around posting it places. Like here. Hope you folks enjoy it. Review please!


End file.
